peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro and the Bolt Cutie Mark
When Candy Cat tells Pedro Pony that if you clap hips with Bolt (from the Disney film of the same name), you swich Cutie Marks with him, Pedro does not think this is true, and later he gets zapped into a portal to go to the Bolt World... AND claps hips with him. When that happens, Pedro feels REALLY strange and learns you have to belive in someone who is your friend. This will be realeased in the U.K on January 2, 2015 and will be realeased in the U.S. on January 22, 2015 with Princess,Skye and Tundra Come to Peppa World. It is a Series 1 Peppa short. It is Peppa short 1B. Candy: Hey, Pedro, if you clap hips with Bolt, you swich Cutie Marks with him. Pedro: Are you talking about Bolt, from the Disney film? Candy: Of course! Peppa: I whatched the movie. Pedro: Are you, sure? Peppa: Uh, yeah. Candy: Well, that nerd should know by now! Peppa: Don't bully Pedro! (the bell rings). Everyone:SCHOOLTIME!!!!SCHOOLTIME!!!! Pedro: Sigh. I guess that was too... Bolt. Lisa: Come on! (4 mins later...) Peppa wispering: Psss, Pedro, pass this note on to Danny. (Pedro reads note. It says "Will you come to my birthday party?") Pedro wispering: Yes. (Pedro passes the note on to Danny.) Danny whispering: Yes. Pedro: Madame Gazelle, may I please go to the bathroom? I promise I'll hurry back. Madame Gazelle: Oh, yes Pedro. (Pedro rushes to the boy's room). Pedro: Is this true? I don't belive in Candy! (Portal appears). Portal: Come in this portal, it will lead you to Bolt World! Pedro: I'll try... (Pedro gets zapped in the portal). Pedro: I SAID I WAS GONNA TRY! I MUST JUMP OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Portal: Oh, it's already too late... (5 seconds later)... Pedro: Where am I? (Bolt appears). Pedro: BOLT??? Bolt: Yes, it is I, Bolt. Pedro: I wanna see your cutie mark. Bolt: Okay. Here is my Cutie Mark. (Bolt shows his Cutie Mark). Pedro: Is that a lightning Cutie Mark? Bolt: Yup, sure is! Pedro: I will show you MY Cutie Mark! (Pedro shows his Cutie Mark). Bolt: Are those 3 piggy heads your Cutie Mark? Pedro: Yeah. And those 3 piggy heads are 3 Peppa Pig heads! Bolt: Who is Peppa Pig? Pedro: My friend, she has a crush on me, and I have a crush on her. Oh, and by the way, MY name is Pedro. Bolt: Great, Pedro, we are gonna become great friends. Pedro: Now, what should we do? Bolt: Well, we can sit down and tell stories about each other... Pedro: How about when we got our Cutie Marks! Bolt: Yeah! Pedro: You go first! Bolt: Okay... (A flashback begins)... Bolt: I got my Cutie Mark when I was a young puppy. I lived with my mother, Buttercup, my father, Billy, my twin sister, Bubbles, and some old lady. Before Penny adopted me. Young Bolt: Mommy, Daddy, how will me and Bubbles get Cutie Marks? Billy: You have to wait, Boltie! Buttercup: Yes, honey bunches! All you have to do is wait! Billy: What we mean is, youn have to do a special talent, and wait for the Cutie Mark to appear! Buttercup: Tomorrow is the first day of Pup-School! It's called Little Westling Preschool Pup-School! Bubbles: Okay... Bolt: The next day we woke up, and it was time to go to Pup-School! Young Bolt: REALLY! Bolt: Our teacher was called "Miss Swellington". But everyone called her "Mayor Goodman". For some reason. Miss Swellington: Hello, pups! Young Bolt: WAIT! MY LIPS ARE RUNNING! I NEED A DRINK OF... Miss Swellington: Go get some. Young Bolt: ...water. Bubbles: Go. Bolt: It seemed as if I would NEVER like school, until the climax of it. The Do-Whatever-You-Want Time. Pedro: What was this Do-Whatever-You-Want time like? Bolt: Great! Me and Bubbles got our Cutie Marks at the same time. One of Bolt's classmates: And here is the City of K.A.P. And Bolt is here to knock it down! Young Bolt: YAAAAAAAA! Bubbles! Make it boiling with your bubbles! Bubbles: I AM ON IT! Bolt: And that is how I earned my Cutie Mark. (flashback ends). Pedro: So, I wanna clap hips with you. Wanna do that? Bolt: Sure! Anything you want! (Pedro and Bolt clap hips). Pedro: It's about time I go. Bye! Bolt: See ya later! (Pedro gets zapped out of the portal. He is back in the boys room). Pedro: I feel really strange now... Peppa: PPPPPPPEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Pedro: Peppa! I'm here! Peppa: Pedro! Madame Gazelle is not happy. Pedro: What?! Peppa: Yes. You promised to go to the bathroom and hurry back, but you didn't. (5 hours later, Pedro is taking a shower when)... Pedro: Cause we could be IMMORTALS,IMMORTALS...Wait! I need to see if I still have my Cutie Mark is still there! (Pedro looks at his hip. Bolt's Cutie Mark is on his hip). Pedro: GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! I...have...Bolt's...Cutie...Mark...! SO CANDY CAT WAS RIGHT! The next day... Pedro: I still feel really strange, Peppa. Peppa: Yes, yes, I know, Pedro. Pedro: I guess I learned a lesson; Always believe in someone who is your friend. Madame Gazelle: What is wrong, Pedro? Pedro: Candy told me somthing that I didn't belive in. And now I feel ashamed of myself. Madame Gazelle: It's alright, Pedro, at least it was just a mistake and you won't do it again. Pedro: Yes. Anyway, I have to poop. Can I? Madame Gazelle: Alright. In Bolt World... Pedro: Bolt! Bolt: Yes, friend? Pedro: Lets clap hips again! Bolt: Okay! (Pedro and Bolt clap hips). Bolt: Now can I carry on with my nap time? Pedro: Sure! Back at Peppatown School... Pedro: Lets see if I still have Bolt's Cutie Mark. (Pedro looks at his hip. He has his own Cutie Mark). Pedro: I have my Cutie Mark back! Yeah! THE END. Category:EpisodesCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon Episodes